


Moon Fever

by DeansArie



Category: Supernatural, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Gen, Lycans, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: Both men pulled their weapons as Dean leaned against his brothers back and glanced up at him. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Toto.”





	Moon Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008...I think. Maybe 2009 for an RPG board I was trying to get off the ground. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

“Watch the fog! Something’s not right about it.” Bobby tugged at the brim of his ever-present cap and looked around suspiciously. The older hunter hadn’t lived this long on pure luck. No, there was something about this fog that wasn’t right. It didn’t seem…natural. 

“We’ll be fine Bobby. Don’t worry. We’ll be back by dinner tomorrow.” Sam drummed a beat on the roof of the Impala and flashed his best and most confident smile. Looking across the roof, he gave his brother the same smile and disappeared inside the car. 

Dean huffed at his brother and looked back at Bobby. “It’s a simple salt and burn. What could go wrong?!” He flashed Bobby his own brilliant smile and lowered himself into the safe confines of his beloved Impala. 

Before Bobby could say anything more, the Impala was being swallowed by the ever-thickening fog. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked around one last time before backing slowly into the house. Locking the door, he checked all the salt lines and devil’s traps. Little did Bobby Singer know that that night would be the last night he saw Sam and Dean Winchester again. At least, the Sam and Dean Winchester he knew. 

***

“What could go wrong?!” Sam spit out as he scraped mud from his clothes. “Are you kidding me Dean? You had to say it, didn’t you?”

Doing his best not to laugh, Dean walked next to his mud caked little brother. “How was I supposed to know the spirit was a mud slinger? You said you did the research, Francis.” He shrugged and walked faster so Sam wouldn’t see the smile that was steadily growing. For once, Sam and not Dean had been the object of the spirits attentions. 

Sam reached the trunk as Dean slammed it closed. Tossing him a towel from the trunk, Sam caught it and glared at his brother. “You jinxed me. You did it on purpose.” Sam grumbled from behind the towel. As he finished wiping his face, he saw Dean staring into the fog looking very serious. “What?”

Without looking at his brother, Dean pulled his 9mm from his waistband. “Someone or something is watching us.”

Sam spun around, tossing the towel into the back seat of the car. Pulling his own weapon, he began to follow Dean’s gaze. “Where?”

Dean pointed across the street to a small park. Nodding, he began to walk slowly across the street “Swings.”

Stride for stride, the brothers made their way across the street. Their weapons held next to their thighs, safety’s off. Postures slightly crouched, their booted feet made no sound on the fog dampened grass of the seemingly deserted park.

A child’s laughter suddenly broke the silence. Both men froze, weapons at the ready. The street light cast eerie shadows and the breeze made the fog roll and swirl as if alive. The brothers slowly made their way past a slide and a tire swing. The figure of a girl skipping rope slowly could be seen thru the fog.

Sam exhaled loudly. “Kind of late for you to be out alone.” He called out.

“Come play with me!” She called back. Her laughter seemed to come from everywhere.

Dean stayed just ahead of Sam. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His arm shot out and stopped Sam in his tracks. Glancing at him, Dean shook his head NO quickly. This was no ordinary little girl. His gut knew it. Sam looked at him as if he’d suddenly grown horns. Narrowing his eyes, Dean mouthed “Demon”. 

“Come play with me!” The girl called again. Her voice lost some of its cuteness and had a sinister edge to it. She continued to jump rope as her pigtails bounced in time as the rope hit the pavement.

Sam stood to his full 6’4” frame; his eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. “No. it’s a little girl Dean. Put your gun down before you scare her into therapy.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m telling you Sammy. THAT is not a normal little girl. Not anymore.” He turned and leveled his 9mm at the girl and began to slowly walk towards her. She never stopped jumping rope and her smile didn’t fade.

Getting between his brother and the girl, Sam batted his arm away. “Dean, you can’t shoot a little girl.”

“No, but I can shoot a demon. Look at her Sammy. You know I’m right, now MOVE.” As Dean was about to push past Sam, the wind suddenly died, and the street light began to flicker and pop until it exploded into a shower of sparks that rained down on the brothers.

Both men ducked and threw their arms over their heads, shielding themselves from the sparks. Sam looked around and blinked several times rapidly, trying to readjust to the now near pitch black park. “Ok…that was odd. I’ll admit.” He heard his brother huff and he tried not to grin. Sam turned his attention to the little girl only to find her gone. “Uh, Dean.”

“What?” He half yelled in frustration.

Sam pointed to the empty park. “She’s gone.” 

“COME PLAY WITH ME!!!” The voice came from everywhere it seemed. 

Dean raised his gun and spun in a circle. “I’ll play with you, you black eyed skank. Show yourself!”

The hunters stood back to back. Both scanning the area for the little girl. “Peek-a-boo!” A little voice taunted them from behind a nearby tree. “Catch me if you can!” She ran off into the fog, giggling like a happy 8-year-old at a birthday party.

Dean glared at his brother and slapped him on the arm. “Don’t shoot her?” He teased. “Now we have to run. I hate running.” 

Sam looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders as he followed after his brother thru the park. They jumped over small benches and dodged around playground equipment. Just when they thought they’d lost sight of the girl/demon, she’d show herself long enough then take off running again. 

She/It seemed to be leading them in circles as the boys ran past the swings for the second time. As Sam and Dean ran thru the swings, they felt a strange pull as if they were running thru water. Looking to his left, Sam slowed as he saw two figures running in the opposite direction. One was tall and the other a bit shorter. 

Reaching the other side of the swings, the fog disappeared, and an eerie laughter filled the air. Dean slid to a stop and turned to face the swings. “What the hell was that? Did you feel that?” He asked as he rubbed his arms. 

Sam looked around confused. Nothing seemed different except the fog was just gone. “Dean did you see anyone else? Running thru the swings, did you see anyone?” 

Shaking his head, Dean walked back to his brother. “No, didn’t see anyone. Why?”

Sam kept looking around, his eyes narrow, forehead deeply furrowed. “I thought I saw two people run the other way as we ran thru.” 

As the two hunters stood by the swings, a woman with long black hair ran up to them. “Thank goodness I found you two. Come on, we have to get back to the mansion. Lucian needs to talk to you about the vampires.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other than to the woman. “I’m sorry. Do we know you?” Dean asked.

Arie stopped short and smiled. “Come on, Dean. We don’t have time for jokes. There are several members of the pack on look out since the weird fog rolled in and now that it’s just gone, Lucian thinks the Vampires have something to do with it.” 

Sam took a step towards her and stopped. “Did…did you say pack?” He gave Dean a look and frowned. “As in werewolf pack?” His voice almost squeaked. 

“What is wrong with you two? Did you both hit yer heads? Lycan...not werewolf.” Arie whistled long and low. Three giant wolves emerged from the surrounding area. One came from behind a slide, and the other two from a small stand of trees. 

Both men pulled their weapons and began to circle each other as the wolves got closer. Dean leaned against his brothers back and glanced up at him. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Toto.”


End file.
